


Being Held

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Holding, M/M, it’s soft and needs love okay—, pins and patches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Jake loves holding his friendos a bunch
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger & everyone, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Being Held

Jake Dillinger was very strong and loved kind of using it to impress his friends. Often he would just carry them as a joke to play around with them since it was always funny seeing their reaction.

Jeremy was always fun to pick up because he’d get so flustered. All bright red and silent, it was really funny, and saying something about how strong Jake happened to be.

However he had to be careful because then a jealous Rich would come around and be like “I can hold Jeremy too!” 

Sometimes he attempted to pick up Jenna and Chloe as a joke but they were always not that up for it, which Jake respected and just usually didn’t pick them up. 

Carrying Rich was hard sometimes because he moved around a lot and always liked being held in a piggyback ride position. Admittedly Jake had actually almost dropped him a few times. 

Brooke and Christine were both pretty light, easy to carry. Christine usually let Chloe carry her though so she didn’t always get carried by Jake. Brooke on the other hand let Jake carry her often, with Jenna holding her hand and constantly almost falling. 

“Why don’t you just let Jenna carry you if you want to hold her hand so bad?” Jake had asked before.

The blonde girl stared at Jake as if the answer were obvious. “So she doesn’t get tired!”

Last but not least, Michael. Everyone else was fun to carry, but nothing beat carrying his boyfriend. 

It was hilarious to Jake because in public Michael always pretended like he despised it. Every time Jake jokingly held him bridal style, Michael would make a mock angry face and say something such as “No premarital contact!”

But then as soon as they were alone at Michael’s house, Michael would be all pouty and cross his arms. He’d slowly kind of rest himself on Jake’s lap and mumble something about being held.

This of course always filled Jake with delight and he would, of course, hold him and kind of tease him about it.

To summarize, Jake Dillinger is a master at holding his loved ones.


End file.
